Virals Truth or Dare
by daughterofnemesis
Summary: Ben in a pink fluffy dress? Tory going shoe shopping with Whitney? All in a days work when the gang plays truth or dare. Minor Tory x Ben. Please R&R! daughterofnemesis (revenge is ever so sweet)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi! I'm daughter of nemesis, in case you didn't notice. My friend got me hooked on the virals series and I can't stop reading/rereading them! I haven't posted anything in forever so this seemed like the perfect thing to get me back in the groove... A Virals ToD. I'm sorry if you think this is overused, but why not, right? Right.** **I'm completely boring you, I'm sure of it. So let's get on with the story, shall we?** **Oh. There's also Tory x Ben. Sorry if I forgot to put that in the description.**

_**Tory's POV**_

"Guys. It's just truth or dare!" I said, exasperated with the boys. Shelton looked terrified.

"Do you know what sorts of things happen during truth or dare?" He asked. I snorted.

"Everyone gets asked who they like. Or dared to tell who they like. But that's boring. Which is why I have the contract." I held out the piece of paper I'd been trying to get them sign for the past hour or something. Ben crossed his arms.

"I agree with Tory. Just get the stupid thing over with!" Hi was scanning the contract for somewhere along the lines of the twentieth time.

"Well..." He said, rolling the words slowly off his tongue. "There doesn't _seem _to be anything wrong with it." I looked at him.

"Doesn't _seem?" _I asked, contempt obvious in my voice. Hi flinched.

"No. There isn't." he corrected himself. I regretted my tone of voice immediately.

"Sorry. Just you guys weren't agreeing!"

"Fine. Apology accepted. Now where's a pen I could use?" He said. Ben handed him one from the desk near him. Hi signed his name _Hiram Stolowitski, _with a flourish next my cursive and Ben's plain signatures. Shelton, outnumbered, sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Fine." He penciled in his name next to Hi's. I smiled.

"Two questions. First, should we flare?" There was arguing in the room until I said, "Okay, undecided. Now, who wants to go first?" I said, grinning.

"I'll go if it means Ben gets the truth or dare," said Hi, not unexpectedly. I nod my approval. Ben just shrugs.

"Give it your best shot. Dare." That wasn't too surprising. All I know is that the contract says that we...

* * *

1. Have to do all the truths/dares we're told. If we don't, here are the separate punishments for each of us.

Tory: has to go shoe shopping with Whitney.

Hi: has to be civil to his mother, and not wear a Hawaiian shirt for one day

Shelton: will be forced to stay in the bunker with the lights out for an hour

and Ben: will have to dress up like a girl for an hour

2. We have to do at least one truth and one dare before the game is over.

3. Only one double dare (which means that both people do the dare, so be careful if you give a bad dare)

4. We have to answer truthfully if given truth. If we know that someone's lying, or think that they're lying, things will happen. Things they won't like.

5. No dares/truths involving who likes who or things involving injury. Well, one question each about who likes who, but that's it. No more.

**Benjamin Blue**

_Victoria Brennan _

_**Hiram Stolowitzski**_

Shelton Devers

* * *

I honestly couldn't believe _Ben _was the first one to agree. I thought we'd have to pressure Ben into it. I mean, I already picked out the girly dress he had to wear. (One of Whitney's favorites, ugh). And heels. I hope he doesn't take a dare or a truth. that would be a truly awesome sight. Hi grins, rubbing his hands together and trying to sound creepy by doing a maniacal laugh.

"Dude. Not funny. Especially after the Gamemaster." I say, shuddering at that terrible time. Hiram stops and looks at me, a haunted look in his eyes. Then he laughs, quickly cutting it out.

"Not a problem, Tor. Ben. I dare you to..." he trails off, clearly thinking of something terrible to do to him. "Let Cooper lick you on the nose and then say... 'Oh what a _cute _little puppy wuppy. Isn't he adowable?'" Ben shudders at the thought of baby talking to a dog, or wolfdog. But the thought of the fluffy pink dress stops him from choosing not to do it. He doesn't double dare either. I give him Coop, who was sitting on my lap. Coop looks at him for a moment then licks Ben's nose almost triumphantly. Ben shudders.

"Puppy germs. Oh _good puppy Cooper! Isn't he a cute little puppy wuppy. Isn't he adowable?" _He asks, holding Coop's paws out like he wants a hug. Coop's eyes say;

"Help me! Please! I'm just an innocent wolfdog who got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time!" He locks eyes with me. I just grin and shake my head while laughing a little. Ben carries Coop to Hi.

"Isn't he Hiram? ISN'T HE?" Hi looks terrified at the inflection of the words. Ben laughs then sits down. Coop zooms to my lap. I scratch him beneath the ears, laughing a little. Coop nuzzles up to me. Ben turns his eyes to me. "Tory. Truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gods thank you so much both my reviewers ChocClo and virls101 thank you so so much my other stories have practically no reviews so thank you so much! Online cookies for you! (::) (::) (they're chocolate chip cookies). Also remember... Truth or dare suggestions are allowed and encouraged, so feel free. I'll try to keep up. I actually got on here to thank anyone out there who's actually reading this story. Much appreciated! You guys are awesome. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm going on vacation for a couple weeks and I have overnight camp. But I'll do what I can. See ya later guys! On with the story! Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. It's a pain to change it now but...**

**Tory: do you own me or anyone that is a character in virals?**

**Me: if I did, you'd be dating Jason. **

**Tory: WHAT?**

**Me: never mind...**

Oh no. This _cannot _be good. "Dare." I say, not ready for the truth question I _know _I'll be asked. Ben half grins, a sign to run and wait until AFTER the explosion to come back. "I dare you to..." Oh no. Oh no. "Find Madison's phone number then call her and say really creepily and evilly, 'You will die in seven days.' then after she freaks out say in as happy a voice as you can, 'Just joking, you're fine bye! Then hang up.'" I stare at him.

"But what if she calls the police? Or traces the number back to me?" I say, worried.

"You can always go shoe-shopping with Whitney!" He says in a triumphant voice. But that's my safety. I'll do it if I absolutely _have _to. But I'm saving that for later.

"Fine. Gimme your phone." The triumphant look fades.

"But... can't you-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Use my own?" I ask. he nods. "I could, but if she does call the police, especially after everything that's happened, I mean what with Ella and everything...Well, the police are going are going to trace this to _you _not me." He grimaces. "Fine. But you're dead later." I smile, knowing that won't happen.

"You're on." He takes his phone out slowly. I grab it. I quickly type in Madison's name, find her Facebook page and locate her phone number.

_Gotcha._

She picks up, obviously intrigued by the new number. "Hi!" I say, putting on a fake girly voice, knowing all the boys are practically boring holes in me they're staring at me so hard. I roll my eyes. "I saw your Facebook page! It looked _so _cool! So I called you. But my friend wants to speak to you." She seems okay with this.

"Pass her on," she says, sounding bored, as if she accepts calls from adoring fans every day. I fake giggle. This is more tiring then I thought.

"She's a _he _silly. Here he is!" I say. I wait a suitable amount of time for a phone to be passed along then deepen my voice and say in an evil voice, "You will die. In seven days." From the other end I hear her shriek and drop the phone. I switch to the girly voice. "Sorry about that! He was just joking! He meant you're awesome! He has multiple personalities. Bye-bye now!" I hang up. Three boys are staring at me in shock and awe. "I know. I'm awesome. But you don't have to stare at me like that." I say, laughing at their expressions. Shelton keep staring, even when I tell them to stop. So I pick my victim. "Shelton truth or dare!"

He gulps. "Um... truth?" he says nervously. Darn it. I wanted to dare him.

"Hmm..." I say, thinking about what to ask him about. I'm sure there is many embarrassing things he'd like to keep quiet. "Um... List all your fears." I say, smirking a little. Shelton looks at me, shocked.

"ALL of them? You do realize we could be sitting here for nearly an hour?" I nod. "We've got _all _day." I say, drawing out the word. Shelton gulps.

"Okay, this is no particular order by the way... Public humiliation, spiders, people finding out what we are, the dark, being sent to prison..." He drones on for a good fifteen minutes. Jeez.

"Okay Shelton, I know I said all of them, but... You can stop now. Please." I add, when he looks at me as if he doesn't want to stop. "Well, that was..." I start, but I don't know what to say next.

"Interesting?" Hi supplies. I nod, and Shelton turns to Ben again.

"Okay, you're next. You got Tory in a bad mood. It's all your fault. You will pay." Jeez. Shelton's annoyed. Ben shrugs. "Okay." Shelton grins. "Truth or dare Ben?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow. SO MANY REVIEWS! Thanks so much everyone! E-cookies to all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::)! Thanks stormyskies73 for the constructive criticism. I think I corrected it now! Here's the next chapter! But first...  
**

**Cooper: _Do you own me?_**

**Me: No. Tory does. But you're still adorable!  
**

**Cooper: _Then who owns Tory?_**

**Me: Kathy Reichs does.  
**

"Dare." Ben says. Shelton looks at him for a moment, probably thinking about what to give him as a dare.

"You know, you're going to have to do a truth eventually." He says, probably hoping Ben will change and do a truth.

"Eventually, yes. but not now." Ben replies, evading the truth question as much as I am. Shelton sighs.

"Fine. I dare you to..." He trails off, thinking for a moment. "Call the girl you like and sing Love story by Taylor Swift!" Ben shudders.

"Tory?" He asks.

"Yes?" I respond, confused.

"Where's that outfit you found for me?" He says. Of course. He won't do it. I disappear into the back room for a moment and return with the dress.  
Ben practically gags. "Are you kidding me?" He says, looking at the dress in horror.

"Nope. Either do the dare or wear the dress." I say, smirking, imagining him in the dress. Maybe I could find a tiara... Before I get any more ideas, Ben sighs and picks up his phone. He dials, but nothing happens.

"No reception." he announces. Shelton will not be thwarted though.

"Then go outside. I'll follow, and Hi and Tory will stay here." That seems reasonable. Ben scowls, annoyed that his fail safe stopped working. Hi and I wait in the bunker for 10 minutes or so before, out of the blue, my phone starts to ring. I don't even glance at the number, assuming it's dad telling me to be home for dinner soon. "Hey Kit." I say.

"We were both young, when I first saw you." Ben's voice is on the phone. I blush and almost drop the phone. No way. No. Way. This is not happening. "I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing here." I hear Shelton's voice in the background. "It's standing _there, _not here." Ben just continues, ignoring him. With quite a few faults he finishes the song. I realize that neither Hi (though I''m sure he's guessed), or Shelton know who's been called, so I continually interrupt the song with things like;

'Yes Kit," and "I know, I know." So that suspicion is thrown off on my end. When the song is over, I roll my eyes and flip the phone shut. "It was Kit. Whitney's coming for supper. I got a lecture on being nice to her." Hi just smirks, and I know he knows what's happened based on my reaction. "Just... Don't mock me." I plead. Hi shrugs.

"I get it, Lover Girl." I roll my eyes for real.

"You've been reading the Hunger Games too much," I say. Hi shrugs.

"It's a good book." He protests.

"If you say so." I personally didn't like it. Too gory **(A/N: The hunger games is one of my fave trilogies of all time just so you guys know.)**

Shelton and Ben come back to the bunker, Shelton laughing like a maniac, Ben blushing almost as much as me. I look down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Ben looks to Hi. "You haven't gotten a truth or a dare yet. Truth or dare?" Hi shrugs.

"Dare." Hi says coolly.

"Well then. I dare you to..."

**A/N: Cliffie because I can't think of anything. Please review and suggest truths and dares! Thanks. Love ya guys!**

**~Daughterofnemesis**

_**Revenge is ever so sweet. So's candy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! Thanks so so much for all the reviews! I never imagined having this many reviews! E-cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (Hopefully that's enough cookies for all you guys!) Virls1o1: thanks for the suggestions! I might not be able to do the first one this chapter but I will when I can. Thanks again! On with the story! But first, the disclaimer.**

_I'm not Kathy Reichs. That would be very awesome though. Very awesome. Very. Very. Awesome.  
_

"I dare you to... Place an anonymous call to your mom saying that her time on our island watch would be better spent planning a pizza party. When she asks why, answer that there are killer pizzas on the loose. If she asks who's calling, say, 'A killer pizza!' then hang up. You have to use your own phone." Hi blanched.

"Do you realize how much trouble I could get in for this?" He asked, eyes wide. Ben smirked.

"There's a reason I chose this dare." Ben replied. "If you're scared, you can always do your safety." that got Hi's attention.

"No way!" Hi dialed. Nothing. He dialed again. The phone caught a signal this time. Hi put it on speakerphone for us.

"Ruth Stolowitski, what is it?" His mom answered.

"Hello. Is this the Morris island watch patrol?" Hi asked, all official sounding.

"Yes?" his mother replied, sounding vaguely curious.

"It has come to my attention that your time spent monitoring the island would be better spent planning a huge pizza party." Hi said.

"Why is this?" Ruth replied, annoyed now.

"Because there are killer pizzas roaming the country side, striking at pizza parties in remote locations such as Morris Island. The best way to get rid of them is to lure them in, the burn them once and for all." Hi said, trying hard not to laugh.

"May I ask who's calling?" Ruth said, sounding angry now.

"A killer pizza." answered Hi. A short gasp sounded from Ruth.

"I _thought _I recognized your voice. Hiram Stolowitski, you get back here right now young man." Ruth said.

Shelton erupted into laughter, me following shortly. Even Ben smiled a little.

"Coming." Hi said, downcast.

* * *

_About an hour later_

Hi came through the door. "Did anyone try to kill us while I was away?" He asked, sounding more like his regular self.

"Not yet," I said, grinning. "Did you get punished?" I asked.

"Actually, no! I said that Ben forced me, so I got a lecture on resisting peer pressure, and that was it. Sorry if you get in trouble, Ben. She's calling your parents." Ben shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've faced worse. Let's keep going with the game. Hi, it's your turn."

Hi smirked. "Tory, truth or dare."

I'm still not ready to go shoe shopping or say the truth, so I said "Dare."

"I dare you to sit straddle-style on Ben's lap." I looked at him, annoyed, while Shelton gaped openly.

"Seriously? I thought... No way!" he muttered, sounding shocked. I shrugged. I crossed the circle, which was more of a square since there was only four of us, and sat down. Ben didn't seem upset. Shelton still looked shocked, so I decided to give him some time to let this sink in. I couldn't dare Hi, so that left Ben. "Truth or dare, Ben?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

**A/N: Until next time! You guys are awesome! **

**~Daughterofnemesis**

**_Revenge is as sweet as candy. But chocolate's still better._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are AMAZING! And you make me laugh. Thanks for that. I baked more ecookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Hopefully that's enough for you guys! First the disclaimer, than the chapter!**

**I own nothing! Otherwise I would be a Viral too!**

Ben thought for a moment. "I guess I'll have to do it eventually, and hopefully you'll be less cruel. Truth." Mental cheer. Yes!

"If you were on an island, what three things and one person would you take ad why?" I ask. crafting my question so its not who he likes.

"I would probably bring a satellite phone to get off the island," Ben says, always practical. "Then a tent, then..."

"Yes?" I prod. He thinks for a moment.

"A water bottle." He says finally.

"And who would you bring?" I ask, noticing he's avoiding that part.

"You, Tory. _Only_," He clarifies when he sees Hi snickering, "Because she's resourceful, knows how to get out of tricky situations." He says, glaring at Hi.

"Sure..." Says Hi, still laughing. Ben rounds on him. "Hi, truth or dare."

"Truth. I am_ not _getting in trouble because of you again." Hi replies, looking in mock disdain at his cell phone.

"Okay... If you weren't a viral and could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?" _Nice Ben. Real imaginative._ _Because that's totally one of his deepest darkest secrets._

"I don't know... Maybe Europe? That'd be cool." Hi says. I nod. That seems reasonable. Plus, Italian food. To die for. Hi turns to me. Great... "Tory truth or dare?" I still can't do it.

"Dare." I say.

"You're going to have to pick truth sometime soon Tor." I shrug, using almost the same response as Ben.

"Soon. Not now." Hi rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Kiss Ben." Hi is officially evil. I weigh my options. B_en. Whitney. _One is obviously better than the other. Before anyone can say or do anything, I kiss Ben. It only lasts a couple of seconds before I quickly turn away blushing. My hair's in my face. Ben gently tucks it behind one ear. A sweet gesture. I didn't know he could be sweet. Hi is blushing now, and Shelton is openly gaping. "Unreal." He mutters. I turn on him.

"Shelton, you're up. Truth or dare?"

**I'm leaving this one up to you guys! Choose a truth or dare for Shelton! Feel free to be evil, it's all in the name of the game. Just try and keep it K+ 'kay? Thanks. Sorry that this is a really short chapter. I'm running out of truths or dares! Try and review to give me suggestions please!  
**

**~Daughterofnemesis  
**

_**I love candy, but I might like revenge better. They're both sweet, anyway.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been crazy busy! To virls1o1: probably. I honestly have no idea where the story's going right now. **

**To supernaturalfan2013: I have no idea who he would say, so sorry but I'm probably just going to have Shelton saved somehow from that question. **

**To stormyskies73: I'm using your truth, but not in the way you're expecting! **

**Also, Sky Sorrow: Maybe I will with Hi, but not with Shelton. The two just don't work well with each other, in my opinion.**

**To everyone else: you all seem to have the same idea. I agree, perfect! **

**I'm tired, so no e-cookies, sorry. Next time, promise! In case you're wondering, I'm avoiding the Chance thing. For the sake of this story, the epilogue of Exposure never happened. Please? Anyway... Let's get this show on the road! But firs, disclaimer time!**

**I don't own Virals. If I did, I'd be flaring while writing this, which - obviously- I'm not. (Or am I...?)**

"Dare." said Shelton, tugging his earlobe, a telltale sign of nervousness. I smile, fully prepared to take my anger at Hi out on Shelton. I mean, ever since... I've just avoided thinking about _it. _But now, I have to. Especially since we rescued Ella... _Blargh. _Another person I'd have to keep our secret away from.

"I dare you to hold a spider for..." I pause and think. "A minute." I say decisively. He blanches.

"Really Tor? Do I have to?" He asks.

"It's either that or you're in the dark for an hour." I say evilly. He sighs.

"There's no spider." He says, looking around the bunker, a look of hope on his face. Suddenly one drops down from a web in the corner. _Perfect. _I think. I carefully scoop it up and hand it to Shelton. He looks at it, real fear in his eyes. "God. Tory, you are counting right?" He asks nervously. I nod. Suddenly his eyes spark and light up with golden fire. Hi grins a little. "I'm game." Quick as a flash, his eyes are gleaming. Even though I can't see, I sense that Ben's flared. I reach deep. Tap the wolf DNA hidden inside me. A shiver goes down my spine, like someone's walking on my grave, then my senses shift into hyper gear. The world flashes, fires into crystal clear details. I feel renewed strength in my arms. Shelton's mini-hyperventilation system sounds much louder then I'm sure it is. My nose sifted through the scents of our bunker. I _flared. _Then, a minute was up.

"You're good Shelton." I say quietly. He flings the thing away from him. It scuttles away through some dark hole. Shelton's breath is shallow, then comes back to somewhere slightly near normal.

"Never again." He says. "Hi, truth or dare?" he asks, recovering from the shock a tiny bit more.

"Truth, let's get this over with." says Hi.

"What's the worst thing you ever did, before we became Virals?" Shelton asks, not sounding particularly evil, just genuinely curious. Hi shrugs.

"I lied to my mom a lot. Sneaked out to see you guys at the bunker. That's really about it though." He says casually. He turns to me.

Tory, truth or dare?" I sigh. I might as well get this over with.

"Truth." Hi grinned evilly.

**leaving this up to you again! Should I do the question everyone's expecting, or plot twist? It's alllllllllll up to you! Have fun with it! Again, feel free to be evil. Also, I'm thinking of ending it off in a chapter or two, but if you want to continue, I will. Again, it's all up to you, I don't mind doing either.** **Love you guys!**

**~Daughterofnemesis**

**I love chocolate. Revenge is cool too. So is candy. I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH IS BEST! HELP ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I've been away, and then when I got back, my wifi was down and I couldn't access my computer. Then I got writer's block. Your reviews helped with that, but this might be my last update in a while. Sorry, writer's block is the worst!**

**To wolfgirlrocks: thanks. I'm updating as fast as I can!**

**To supernaturalfan: I hate spiders too. Ick.**

**To stormyskies: thanks for the cookies, they were delicious!**

**To VIA: We really ****_do _****need a ship name for Ben and Tory. EVERYONE POST YOUR FAVE SHIP NAME! When I write the final chapter, whenever that is, I'll tell you what we've decided.**

**To Blacker: You are the review that got me to write. Thanks.**

**To everyone else: You're all in agreement. Not. So don't get angry when I do what I do. I suck at writing fluff. So let's this chapter started! But first, as usual, the disclaimer!**

**I'm not a forensic anthropologist. So I'm not Kathy Reichs. **

_Don't say it don't say it... _I silently pleaded. And he doesn't ask the dreaded who do you like question. He asks something ten times worse. "Tory," he asks softly, as though knowing he;s on enemy territory. "What happened to your mom? Like, how did you see it? And, what was it like when you heard?" It's three questions, but I might as well answer them all anyway. I realize my fists are clenched. Ben catches my hand at his side and squeezes it. I relax ever so slightly. I order my thoughts. I can't do it. I just can't. I can't talk about her without crying, and there is no way I'm crying in front of the boys, especially Ben.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow." I say wearily. Just then, my phone rings. I glance at the number, and pick up. _Kit._ "Hey." I say.

"Hello. Dinner's ready. You should probably get home soon." I make an agreeing noise and hang up. "

That was Kit. Have to go. I'll call you when I have to leave tomorrow." Three way nods. I quickly leave the bunker and head home, wondering how I'll suggest the idea of shopping tomorrow.

* * *

*Time skip: the next day, waking up*

As it turned out, I didn't have to say anything. Whitney must have caught on to my mood or something, and a few minutes into dinner announced that she and I should go shopping tomorrow. I asked what for, and she said that I really needed a few pairs of fancy shoes. I groan recapping the conversation, not looking forward to this at all. Well, I guess shoes aren't the most terrible things on the planet, but still. Whitney. The most annoying person on earth. I texted the boys after dinner, telling them to be at the mall by 2:00 PM, which is when Whitney wanted to get started. Three affirmatives. My backup dare was all ready to go. I get up and check the time. 9:00. Good timing. I shower, blow-dry, and go to my dresser to grab something to wear, only to see whitney's put an outfit out for me. Dark green shirt with a gold design on the front, and navy shorts. Nice enough, but not really my taste. But I know Whitney's expecting me to wear it, so I put it on. _Stupid dare. _I run a brush through my hair, deciding to just leave it down. Ready to go, and with nothing to do, I grab some toast and read till it's time to go.

"Tory darling! It's time to leave!" Knowing the conditions of the dare, I put a fake smile on and head to the car. After a good hour of non-stop chatter about what shoes would look best with what dress, and which makers are the set, we finally get there. I breath a sigh of relief. At least she'll stop talking now. She takes me by the hand and pulls towards the first store she sees a place called _Spring._ Whitney pulls me to the back of the store. "Can you walk in heels?" She asks.

"Yes." I say. I was forced to before, I can do it again. _I hope. _She looks appraisingly at the racks, a look of total concentration on her face. I allow my gaze to wander, and catch sight of Shelton casually eating an ice cream cone on a bench near the store. Then I see a pair that doesn't actually look too terrible. It's kind of gold-ish, with a really low heel. I bring it over to Whitney to see if it passes her test, whatever it is. If it works, we can buy it and go.

"Tory, that's wonderful! I know _just _the dress to go with it! Go try it on." I catch the eye of one of the workers, and he brings over the right size. I try it on, and... It doesn't fit. According to Whitney, it's too wide for my feet. _Blargh._ That gives me time, according to Whitney again, to try on the half-dozen shoes she's brought me. I start with a pretty nice pair of silver shoes that have a pretty small heel, and they fit. I'm all ready to go, but Whitney insists that I at least try on her favourite pair. And I can't refuse because of the dare. _Double Blargh._ The shoes are a dark green, three inch heels at _least. _And they fit. Whitey has me walk in them. I don't fall somehow. And so I have two pairs of shoes. Great. We pay, and Whitney insists on taking me to a couple other places. I end up with three more pairs, and after lunch, where I see Hi grinning at me while eating a burrito at the food court, we leave, me in a new pair of sandals. I have to admit that some of the shoes I would actually wear, but the green heels and this other pair, these neon pink sparkly flats, will be buried deep in my closet for all of eternity.

Whitney's this ball of energy, chattering incessantly on the way back, and it's taking all my willpower not to slap her to make her be quiet, and I breathe a sigh of relief as I change and head back to the bunker to meet the other boys. Instead of greeting them, I chuck the flats at Hi, who barely manages to duck in time.

"Consider that all my anger in a pair of shoes. Feel free to keep them." Ben laughs, then Shelton, and soon enough Hi and I are laughing too. We agree to postpone the meeting for another time. I'm just about out when Hi stops me. "Yes?" I say.

"Thanks for the shoes." He says. Laughing, I head home. All's well that ends well, right?

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but at least it is a chapter! Sorry. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. Just remember, flames will be used to make really good pizza. That the flamers won't get to eat. I missed you guys. This isn't goodbye, just see you another time. I'll probably end up posting on my birthday. I have a tradition of finishing stories on my birthday. Sadly, that's in december. Anyway, see you guys!**

**~Daughter of Nemesis (Revenge and candy and Ben and books and chocolate and sugar and lots of things are very sweet. I have a sugar rush now. Bye!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I went to a camp and Imet a fellow Virals fan (This chapter goes out to you E.H.) who convinced me to update. So here I am! Thanks for your reviews everyone. E-cookies for all of you! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (I was hungry so I made an extra big batch). **

**To Every single on of you who told me what you think their ship name was, thanks! We have decided on Ten. Thanks especially to VIA who told me about the Tumblr vote.**

**Supernaturalfan: You make me laugh. Thanks. I was reading the reviews after a really bad day and you cheered me right up. Thanks. Great now I feel all mushy. Blargh. **

**To VIA. yes. Just yes. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Viralsinasoufflenut: (can I call you soufflenut?) Yeah I'm not a ****_complete _****Whitney hater, she just annoys me sometimes, so I tried to portray her in a nice(er) way.**

**To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks so much guys! I love you all! You just make my day. **

**And now, the moment we've all been waiting for... The story! Well, actually, the disclaimer first, but close enough.**

**Kathy Reichs; I love you and you are the best author EVER, and I want to be yo, but sadly, I am not, so I don't own virals. I do actually own a a pair of pink sparkly flats though. **

**And now the story begins!**

The next day I got up early, left a note that I went out jogging and probably wouldn't be back till noon or later, as I was meeting up with boys, and headed out to the bunker where I was quickly met up by Shelton and Ben. After a good ten minutes of waiting for Hi, I crawled out and headed up a sand dune to check for him. Sure enough, he was there, but he was limping for some reason! I jogged up to him.

"Hey." He said, spotting me. "You have small feet." And then I looked down.

"You actually _wore _the shoes?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." He said. I laughed.

"I can't believe you actually... Wow." I finished, laughing. "Now hurry up, we need to get started!" Half running, half dragging Hi, we got there in a good five minutes. Ben took one look at Hi and doubled over laughing, something that happened pretty rarely. Shelton started chuckling and I was giggling and pretty soon we were all laughing. Hi, blushing slightly, another rarity, started up the game.

"Tory, you had the truth or dare last, you start." I nod, having already chosen my victim last night.

"Shelton, truth or dare." He gulps.

"Why do _you _always choose me and one of the boys?" He asks.

"Because." I reply, smiling.

"Dare." He says resignedly. "And that's not a real answer."

"I don't care. And I dare you to... Um..." I trail off, having thought he'd pick truth. "I dare you to... Oh I know! Copy Hi's style at school tomorrow!" **(A/N: yes, the next chapter ****_will_**** be at school.) **

"Well that isn't too too bad I guess." He mutters.

"I wasn't done yet!" I admonish him. "You also have to... Um... Never mind I'll save that for someone else." I say. In truth, my mind was blank, but now I think I'll get a reprieve from the truth or dares for a bit, because no one will want to have to do the truth or dare from me because of the threat of the 'mystery dare' hanging over them. **(Did that make any sense?)** As I was hoping, everyone averts their eyes from me, and Ben takes a sudden interest in his boots.

"Okay then." Shelton says, the tiniest bit of relief evident in his voice. "But I'm blaming you if I get in trouble." I wave him off.

"Blame away, you're still doing it." He shrugs.

"Ben truth or dare?" he starts saying something but I remember something and cut him off.

"None of us have used our double dares?" I get a blank look from both Shelton and Hi. Ben looks mildly interested.

"You know, double dares? I explained them in the contract?" I prompt. Nothing. I sigh, exasperated. "ben?" I ask, willing him to explain for them.

"Nope, this is your job. Explain to the boys what a double dare is," he says, adopting a mock-stern voice. I roll my eyes and say in my best kindergarten teacher voice, knowing it will annoy them,

"A double is when you get to get the person who dared you to do the same dare." Shelton smacks his hand to his head.

"I should have known that!" he mutters, only it's more of a quiet normal voice than a mutter. Hi however, only widens his eyes and says in his little kid voice,

"Yes Professor Brennan. When will the test be?" I roll my eyes again, but go with it.

"Next week, so study hard!" He nods again, only to lose it and laugh. I giggle too. Ben steps in and checks his watch.

"Jeez it got late fast. Tor, you better go back in or Kit'll be worried. We'll play tomorrow at school. Bye!" He's gone before anyone could even say bye back. Weird. Then I remember Shelton was about to truth/dare him. That would explain it. I check my watch to confirm the time. It actually _was_ late, 11:45 (am of course) or so.

"Yeah, sorry guys. See you tomorrow!" I sprint out after Ben and head home, ready for some quality time with Coop.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Ah well, at least I'm writing! I'm tried to get rid of my writer's block, and it seems to be working so far. Your reviews are working to help a lot too. Thanks. Suggestions are highly appreciated. Also, one last thing before I go. Should I include Jason, Chance, and the tripod for the next chapter? I'm fine with both. Thanks guys!**

**~Daughterofnemesis (Revenge is sweet, but chocolate might be better tasting. I've never actually tasted revenge. I'll have to get on that).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a real chapter. I promise I'll update soon! I just forgot to tell you last chapter that I'm going on vacation till Sept. 2nd next Monday. I might be able to update by phone, but that might suck, so apologizes in advance.** **On a completely different note, have any of you seen Guardians of the Galaxy? I'm obsessed with their soundtrack. I know that sounds stupd, but it is pretty awesome. Okay, the characters all want to say.**

**Tory: I was actually kidnapped and brought here. Please pay my ransom!**

**Me: But... but... You're awesome!**

**Tory: Go away.**

**Sorry about that folks! Before you go, Coop actually ****_does _****want to say hi.**

**Coop: Woof! *Face lick***

**Me: Awwww he likes you.**

**Daughterofnemesis OUT**

**(Sorry I was in a weird mood as I wrote this.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello everyone! Sorry I've been away forever, school's ALREADY hard and homework just keeps piling up. Sorry if it's a terrible chapter, I got up at six am this morning and it's 7:30 now. Ah well, I've had some hot chocolate so I should be ready to go. (I don't really like coffee). Thanks for voting on who's gonna be in the chapter. I can personally guarantee the tripod and Jason, but Chance is a difficult character for me to write so I'm not sure whether or not he'll come in to this chapter. Sorry!**

**To VN (Yeah it was the shortest): Sorry you thought it was an update. Hope school's going okay for you! And here you go, the update is comin' up soon! Also, thanks for the suggestions. *insert evil laugh here***

**To Supernaturalfan: yeah it's my new all time favorite movie. **

**To Sara: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Glad you're reading the story! =) **

**To any other reviewer: Thanks! **

**Now the disclaimer, than the story!**

***woof woof!* What's that Coop? I don't own Virals? *sob***

**ON WITH THE STORY**

_Beep. Beep. _I roll over and hit the alarm. It stops. I get up and shower, blow dry, and get on my uniform, yanking a brush through my hair. Another school day.

_**Blargh. **_

I go downstairs and grab breakfast. Kit's already gone. As usual. I pile my stuff into my backpack, lace up my shoes and head to the ferry.

"I'm impressed." Shelton actually did the dare. Jacket turned inside-out, everything else... the whole deal. Giving him a thumbs up, I go to find the rest of the group. Ben's staring out the side of the boat, thinking about who-knows-what. I tap him on the shoulder. He jumps.

"Jeez Tor, don't sneak up on me like that!" I smile.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to what's going on behind you." He grins ruefully.

"Guess so. What's up?"

"Truth or Dare. We _are _continuing this. I believe you were up next?" he nods.

"You believe correctly. Have you found Hi?" I shake my head no. "I think I saw him that way."

"Thanks." He makes to duck out of sight. "No way. You're staying. What's up with this anyway? I never took you for a coward."

"Nothing!" he says vehemently. Suddenly Shelton appears to my left.

"Go find Hi. I got him." He says.

"If you say so," I say doubtfully. I follow where Ben pointed to find Hi doing his homework. "Really?" I ask him.

"What? Truth or dare kind of took over the weekend!" he protests.

"Speaking of which, we're continuing it." he groans but gets up to follow. Sadly, we're already there.

"School then. Lunch time?"

"Fine by me."

We all head to our lockers, except Shelton, who's already been stopped by a teacher.

*Time skip to Lunch time*

"Did you get in trouble?" I ask the moment Shelton sits down, jacket now right-side-in.

"I argued out of it. So long as I never do it again, I'm good."

"Good good. We can continue. Shelton?" I prompt.

"Oh. Right. Ben, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare." he says shortly. Jeez, Ben's not in the greatest of moods.

"Okay I dare you to... Go to the middle of the cafeteria and yell as loud as you can, 'I lost my voice and I can't find it!'" **(Credit goes to VN for this one) **

"Fine. I double dare." The first one.

"Are you sure you want to use it now?" I ask cautiously.

"Yep." Shelton's gone pale.

"Great..." he says. Ben marches up to the middle, Shelton trailing anxiously behind. I can almost see it happening, even though our table's near the back. I start the countdown in my head. _In 3... 2... 1... _In chorus, the two boys start shouting. Some laugh. Others pretend to whip out magnifying glasses. I can't help it, I laugh myself. At that moment, Jason, comes up.

"What's so funny?" He asks, though I can see he knows _exactly _what's happened.

"Truth or dare." I reply simply.

"Thought so." He said, eyes twinkling with mirth. Just then Ben walks back to the table, followed by a blushing Shelton. The tension is tangible. I try to diffuse it.

"Jason? Do you want to join? It's Ben's turn." I pull out the contract. "You'll have to sign here though," I say, gesturing the contract. I had a feeling I'd need it. He scans it.

"Fair enough." I hand him a pen. He signs. I take a look at his signature.

**Jason Taylor**

It's nice enough. Strangely similar to Ben's though. I nod.

"On with the game then." Just then Ashley walks past, flanked by Courtney and Madison, as usual.

"What's up Jason?" Ashley coos, oblivious to the rest of her surroundings. Good.

"Playing truth or dare with Tory and them." he answers. She turns to us, disdain flashing in her gaze.

"Care to join us? Truth or dare isn't fun at all anyway." She says slowly. Courtney, airhead that she is, looks at Ashley in amazement.

"But... We play it all the time! You said it's one of the most awesome games ever!" She gasps.

"When it's played with the right people." Ashley says. I'm surprised. It's actually a good comeback. Jason then does the unthinkable.

"Care to play with us?" He asks.

"Wait-" I start to say, but am cut off with an energetic

"Yes!" from Courtney.

"Fine." says Ashley, giving her long hair a toss. Madison just nods. I have one last resort, but Jason just keeps talking, and it's too late.

"You just need to sign here."

They all sign. And the game begins.

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! I've been crazy busy with debate and school and newspaper and I've been doing everything I can to save up enough money to buy Blood of Olympus and I've been super busy so so sorry. Anyway, Hopefully homework'll ease off soon and I can update more! Sorry if it's a really bad chapter, I'm kind of half asleep. Anyway,**

**~Daughterofnemesis (Revenge is sweet, but Halloween's coming up, and candy's sweet too).**


End file.
